Journée en demiteinte
by Kitty'scat
Summary: Suite de Maldade Feminina et Clic ou Deuxième rencontre de Kitty et Roy Mustang sous les yeux de Jean Havoc


_ça fait la troisième fois que je me retapes l'intro en intégral donc excusez du ton un peu énervé (maudis ffnet et sa connexion pourrite)_

_Bref, Voila, voila. Je sais, je sais que je ne devrais pas poster une horreur telle que celle qui est en dessous de ce qui va suivre. Pasque ce oneshot est vraiment horrible, promis je le referais plus. Mais j'avais promis à ma pucette chérie de le faire, de poster ceci pour l'aider à "faire le ménage" comme elle dit si bien. Et une promesse de debs étant éternelle et inébranlable (même si entre les paroles et les actes peuvent s'écouler plus de 9 mois... -.-° Saltés de cadeaux de Nouvel An) je me devais de poster ce oneshot même si, après relecture, je le trouve passable et très éloigné de mon style d'aujourd'hui._

_Pitié ne me jetez pas de tomates._

_**Disclamer:** Jean Havoc et Roy Mustang sont la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa par contre Kitty Pride est MON perso_

_Bizz, Scat_

_PS : Bonne lecture._

Clic.

Clic. Cliclicliclic.

Le second lieutenant Jean Havoc soupira. Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour de chance aujourd'hui. Il n'y avait plus d'essence dans son briquet.

Il entendit soudain la voix de la secrétaire du colonel qui lui disait que ce dernier voulait le voir dans son bureau. Décidement c'était une journée vraiment pourrie qui se profilait. Soupirant, il se leva, se dirigea vers la grande porte vernie et après avoir frappé et entendu un "Entrez" sonore, il pénétra dans la pièce.

Comme d'habitude quand il entra, il s'étonna de la montagne de paperasse qui s'amassait un peu plus à chacune de ses visites à son supérieur. Il était même convaincu que certains papiers devaient traîner sur son bureau depuis plus d'un mois. La voix bien connue du colonel, assis dans son confortable fauteuil, lui fit relever la tête.

-Second lieutenant Jean Havoc, je vous ai fait venir ici pour vous confier une mission. De la plus haute importance.

Au garde-à-vous, Jean déglutit en se demandant quelle crasse allait encore lui demander Roy Mustang. En général c'était toujours lui qui s'y collait pour les "missions de la plus haute importance" qui n'étaient pas une partie de plaisir. Comme nettoyer les décombres de l'endroit où l'on avait récupéré la veste de Scar, ce dangereux fou furieux qui dézinguait tous les alchimistes nationaux depuis quelques temps.

Le colonel se leva de son bureau et fit face à son subordonné. Puis, un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage. Sourire qui parut, pour Jean Havoc à ce moment précis, d'un pur sadisme. Il ne se trompait pas. Saississant méthodiquement et avec la plus grande lenteur une pile immense de paperasse qui penchait dangereusement sur un des coins du bureau, Roy Mustang la tendit au second lieutenant qui la reçut, l'air excessivement inquiet.

-Ceci est à remettre aux bureaux de la troisième section à la fin de la journée. Complété bien sûr. Rompez.

Jean ferma les yeux une demi-seconde. Non, vraiment, il n'aurait vraiment pas dû se lever ce matin.

-Eh bien Havoc? Vous dormez? Ces papiers sont très urgents, cela fait déjà une semaine qu'ils attendent à la section. Allez !

-Bien Monsieur.

Se détournant en veillant à ne rien faire tomber, il se demanda ce qu'il avait fait au Bon Dieu pour mériter une journée pareille. C'était un coup à ne pas aller prendre de pause déjeuner. Le lieutenant Hawkeye était le bras droit du colonel, il comprenait qu'elle s'occupe d'affaires plus importantes que régler la paperasse que la colonel avait la flemme de remplir.

Mais, en tant que second lieutenant et se considérant d'une certaine façon comme le bras gauche du colonel, il se demanda comment son supérieur pouvait se servir comme ça de son bras gauche. S'asseyant à son bureau et contemplant la pile qu'il avait posée dessus et qui obstruait complètement la vue, il soupira encore une fois et commença à attaquer la première fiche.

Cela faisait sept heures qu'il travaillait et il en était aux trois quarts de la pile. Il avait manqué l'heure du déjeuner, comme prévu, et considérant ce qu'il lui restait, il se dit qu'en récompense de ses bons et loyaux services, il pouvait bien aller se chercher une tasse de café pour tenir encore un peu. Il était environ 4 heures de l'après-midi, la lumière commençait déjà à décliner.

Devant la machine, il fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche d'une pièce. Il grogna:

-Si jamais quelque chose m'empêche de prendre ce café, je ne sais pas ce que je f...

Il s'interrompit pour constater le trou dans sa poche qu'il s'était promis de repriser dès qu'il aurait un peu de temps. Journée pourrie.

Il entendit soudain derrière lui un tintement et vit une pièce rouler à ses pieds, comme la manne divine. Mais la manne divine n'étant pas pour lui ce jour-là, il vit la précieuse pièce rouler sous la machine.

-Merde!

Il fut surpris. Il lui avait semblé qu'il y avait eu comme un écho. Se retournant, il ne vit personne. Pourtant il avait bien entendu une seconde voix.

_-Merde, merde, merde..._

_Allongée devant la machine à café, Kitty étirait désespérément le bras dans l'interstice sous la machine pour rattraper la pièce. Elle lui avait échappé des mains alors qu'elle déterminait à pile ou face la direction à prendre. Elle s'était perdue dans ces couloirs interminables et cela faisait à présent deux heures qu'elle tournait en rond sans rencontrer personne pour lui indiquer son chemin. Pestant et toujours allongée, elle maudit intérieurement monsieur Brownhall qui l'avait chargée d'aller porter un papier urgent à un militaire qui s'occupait de signer les papiers dont ils auraient besoin pour régler le problème avec leur client._

_Elle aperçut du coin de l'oeil des bottes de cuir noir. Des bottes de militaires. Elle entendit au dessus de sa tête quelqu'un s'adresser à elle:_

_-Euh Mademoiselle? Est-ce que tout va bien?_

_Se relevant vivement et regardant toujours rageusement le sol devant la machine à café, elle dit:_

_-Non, j'ai perdu ma pièce sous cette machine et je suis perd..._

_Elle avait tourné la tête pour regarder son interlocuteur et se tut soudainement. Le militaire qui lui avait parlé avait les yeux les plus bleus qu'elle ait jamais vu. Des sortes de petits saphirs qui brillaient à la lumière et dans lesquels elle vit passer une lueur de surprise. Il était blond, grand et avait au coin des lèvres une cigarette éteinte._

_D'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme, elle bredouilla:_

_-Je... Je suis perdue._

_Reprenant contenance, elle demanda, en pointant son doigt vers la machine:_

_-Pourriez-vous m'aider s'il vous plait?_

_-Euh... Oui, bien sûr._

_Il s'allongea et réussit à récupérer la pièce. Il la lui tendit tandis qu'elle soufflait un « merci » à peine audible. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder, absorbés l'un par l'autre. Se fut un bruit à côté d'eux qui les fit se retourner en même temps. Un autre militaire, gros et roux, qui voulait sans doute s'offrir un café. S'excusant et se poussant un peu pour qu'il accède à la machine, elle demanda au blond si il savait où trouver la personne qu'on lui avait indiqué pour faire signer un papier urgent._

_-Bien sûr, comment s'appelle t-il?_

_-Euh..._

_Elle chercha sur le papier qu'elle tenait à la main et ses yeux s'allumèrent._

_-C'est le colonel Mustang. Il s'agit d'un alchimiste national. L'agence pour laquelle je travaille a besoin de sa signature afin de régler un problème._

_Relevant la tête, elle vit la figure du jeune homme pâlir un peu et il esquissa un sourire, un peu forcé à ses yeux. Il avait l'air peiné._

_-Oui, je le connais... C'est mon supérieur. Si vous voulez bien, je peux vous mener à son bureau._

_-Vraiment? Oh, merci beaucoup monsieur... Monsieur?_

_-Havoc. Jean Havoc._

_-Katherine Pride. Enchantée. Et encore merci._

_-Ce n'est rien. C'est par ici._

Alors qu'ils suivaient les couloirs, marchant l'un à côté de l'autre, Jean revit encore une fois dans un flash quand le visage de la jeune fille s'était levé sur lui. Elle avait de beaux yeux noisette que faisaient ressortir ses cheveux blonds foncés qui descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Elle avait eu un air si doux quand il lui avait rendu sa pièce... Il reconnut être tombé sous le charme discret de la jeune femme. Il avait cru un instant que la chance lui avait souri pour la première fois de cette journée.

Hélas, Breda était arrivé à ce moment et les avait vus tous les deux. Le connaissant, la nouvelle allait courir comme une trainée de poudre et arriverait aux oreilles de la caserne avant la fin de la journée.

Mais le coup fatal avait été porté quand elle avait prononcé le nom du colonel. Il s'était senti pâlir. Le vent n'avait pas tourné pour lui et s'était engouffré en rafales violentes sous son crâne. La jeune fille allait sûrement voir le colonel pour faire signer son papier mais il sentait que le colonel allait agrandir encore son tableau de chasse de ses conquêtes avec la jeune fille dès la fin de la journée qui se révélait définitivement pourrie.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau redouté et c'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il entendit la voix si connue de son supérieur l'autorisant à entrer. Quand il le vit, le colonel parut surpris.

-Havoc! Vous avez fini de remplir les papiers?

-Pas exactement mon colonel, c'est juste qu'une jeune personne voulait vous voir pour signer un papier.

-Encore de la paperasse? Rah, j'en ai pas envie pour l'instant. Inventez une excuse.

Jean entendit soudain la voix de la jeune fille qui était derrière lui:

-Je me doute que vous ayez plus envie de draguer dans les salons d'hôtel. Malheureusement, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps devant moi, cher colonel. Je suis mademoiselle Pride, représentante de la société APC. Mon patron a dû vous téléphoner ce matin à propos de la signature d'un contrat important.

_Quand Roy vit le visage de la jeune femme, il pâlit. Et il avait la couleur d'un linceul quand elle l'entendit. Surtout au passage du début de sa tirade. _

_Il la reconnut immédiatement. Et il revit comme dans un flash le crâne luisant du petit gros qui avait appuyé sur le bouton de l'étage 8. Et les cinq minutes qu'il lui avait fallu pour réaliser qu'elle s'était moqué de lui avec le plus grand panache. Il avait dû expliquer la méprise au petit chauve pendant un quart d'heure, interminable. Le pire quart d'heure de sa vie. Il avait été passablement humilié par elle._

_Mais quand il la vit, le regard allumé par l'ironie, il se sentit gêné et furieux. Après tout, il avait cru qu'elle serait comme les autres filles qui lui envoyaient chaque jour des lettres l'invitant à des rendez-vous. Tentant de reprendre son calme et sa réserve habituelle, il répondit:_

_-Effectivement, j'ai reçu un appel. Je pensais que vous arriveriez plus tôt. _

_-J'ai eu un contre-temps._

_Le ton sur lequel il lui répondit était froid. Glacial._

_-Donnez-moi donc ce papier, je vais le signer de suite. Mais dépêchez-vous, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail. Considérez ce geste comme une faveur._

_-Mais je ne manquerais pas de signaler à mon supérieur à quel point vous avez été aimable et avez accordé un peu de votre précieux temps pour la signature de ce papier. _

_Acide ironie. Il aurait préféré mille fois qu'elle se taise. Il lui prit le papier qu'elle lui tendit, le signa rapidement et le lui rendit._

_S'inclinant un peu, elle le remercia. Elle allait sortir du bureau quand elle sembla se souvenir de quelque chose._

_-A propos d'hôtel... On m'a dis que le chiffre 8 portait malheur. Allez savoir pourquoi. Peut-être que quelqu'un a dû vous l'expliquer. Vous savez, un de nos amis communs... un petit gros..._

_Souriant, elle sortit enfin. Sadique._

_Havoc semblait interloqué et voulut ouvrir la bouche mais Roy n'était plus d'humeur à entendre qui que ce soit._

_-Havoc, si vous n'avez pas fini de remplir les papiers URGENTS que je vous ai confié, je en vois pas pourquoi vous restez encore ici._

_-Pardon colonel._

_Il s'en alla. S'affalant sur son fauteil, il soupira. Il venait de passer le deuxième pire moment de sa vie, humilié deux fois par cette fille. Se saisissant du combiné qui trônait sur le bureau, il demanda à sa secrétaire qu'elle lui apporte le plus rapidement possible une aspirine . _

Quand ils sortirent du bureau, Havoc ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le colonel avait eu l'air si énervé. Mais c'était la jeune fille qui l'avait le plus surpris. Ce mélange de froideur et de moquerie dans le ton, lui qui venait de la voir souriante et si douce. Il tourna la tête vers la jeune fille qu'il vit appuyée contre le mur. Elle riait.

Demandant ce qui lui paraissait si drôle, elle lui dit simplement qu'elle avait déjà vu le colonel et que c'était un de ses amis. Elle retint un nouveau rire. Il l'observa attentivement. Son rire ricochait sur son coeur et à chaque éclat, il se sentait mieux. Il avait pensé un instant que la jeune fille tomberait sous le charme de son supérieur et se sentait soulagé que ce n'en fut pas le cas. Il se sentait même plus que soulagé... Heureux aurait été un terme plus exact.

Après quelques instants son rire s'aténua et elle le regarda, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Merci.

-Merci? Pourquoi? Je n'ai rien fait.

-Vous m'avez fait passer un très bon moment alors que je croyais cette journée allait mal se passer.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, il lui sourit en retour. Le sourire qu'elle arborait fièrement lui donnait des ailes mais semblait le priver de la parole. Il baissa la tête, toujours souriant, gêné de ne pas pouvoir ouvrir la bouche.

-Peut-être pourrions-nous prolonger ce bon moment... Voudriez-vous prendre un café avec moi?

Il releva brusquement la tête. Il sentit son coeur cogner si fort contre sa poitrine qu'il crû qu'il allait bondir hors de sa cage thoracique. Se rappelant soudain de la pile de paperasse qui trônait sur son bureau, il sentit son coeur se serrer.

-Ce serait avec grand plaisir, mademoiselle, mais... J'ai encore beaucoup de travail. Je n'aurais sûrement pas fini avant une bonne heure...

Le charmant sourire se perdit instantanément.

-Quel dommage...

-Mais peut-être que je pourrais me libérer assez vite. Si vous pouvez m'attendre, je connais un très bon café. Vous voulez bien?

Le sourire revint sur ses lèvres et elle rougit très légèrement.

-Je vous attendrais. Je serais ravie de partager encore un bout de soirée avec vous.

Il se sentit pousser des ailes dans le dos.

Quand il eut fini de tout remplir, il courrut à la troisième section où on l'acceuilli comme un sauveur de l'humanité. Depuis le temps qu'ils réclamaient ces papiers! Mais à peine avaient-ils dit cela que le sous lieutenant avait disparu. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la salle de repos et contempla un spectacle qui l'émut. Elle s'était endormie sur une des chaises de la salle. Il la secoua très légèrement et elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle lui sourit une nouvelle fois lorsqu'elle sembla le reconnaître.

-Si vous êtes fatiguée, mieux vaut remettre à plus tard cette invitation...

-Non, non! Je ne suis pas fatiguée, tout va très bien.

Il sourit. Puis, l'aidant à se relever, il lui offrit son bras et l'ammena hors de la caserne vers une soirée prometteuse.

Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise journée finalement.


End file.
